Thus it ends like this
by PhilipCult
Summary: A dark dark tale of of murder and hatred, its not m rated because of that I had blocked out the swear words
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a GODDAMN THING!

Authors note: Well this is going to be some dark an so on, yadda yadda yadda, blab bla bla, and jumping to my point, I WROTE THIS ING STORY, BECAUSE YOU ING ASSHOLES WONT FREAKIN BOTHERING ME ABOUT THAT EVA TALENT SHOW! I SHOWED IT TO THE OTHER FANFIC SITES FIRST AND THEN YOU FREAKIN BLAME ME! WHAT THE IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!

…Enjoy…

(Space)

It was another morning at school, where Kensuke and Toji began to talk something negative…

"Well… it's not that good about being an Eva pilot, you have to breathe those orange LCL that just makes you want to throw up, and you…" Kensuke interrupted "I KNOW I KNOW! I don't care about the LCL or those angels hurting you! I JUST WANT TO EXPERIENCE MY WHOLE LIFES DREAM!" 

Toji answered with a snarl, "Stop YELLING at me! I had enough of your wannabe talking and yelling! Your just gonna have to except the truth!"

Kensuke stood up with rage as he saw him ending his dream, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Rei became a pilot, Shinji just came here and became a pilot, and now EVEN YOU'RE A PILOT! Why the hell wont they let me become a pilot!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FREAKING GEEK!" Toji let out unconsciously as Kensuke gave him a blank look

Seconds later, Toji realized of what he had said, and tears began to drop on Kensuke's lap

"K… Kensuke… I'm very so-.." Too late… "So that was the whole reason huh! I'M A GEEK! AND I CANT CHANGE THAT! WHATS THE POINT OF LIVING!" Kensuke screamed with great rage and jumped out of the window… Later… there was a high pitch scream…

(Space)

Two days later, there was a funeral at a temple, and most of the students were participating in there "It's my entire fault… because of what I said, he just jumped of out life…" Misato calm Toji down "Its not your fault! I could've made him come in to the Eva cooperation, but than there's just no Eva he's capable of… But where's Asuka and Shinji? There supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

(Space)

At Misato's apartment, there was another fight… "Hurry up BAKA! Your gonna get us late!" Shinji turned back to Asuka as he was looking for his socks "stop calling me BAKA! I'm sick of you calling me that! NAZI!"

Asuka widen her eye and heated way up with rage, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" She threw a plate at his head, and his head started to bleed. "YOU ING IDIOT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR INSULTS!"

He took out a knife and ran towards her, Asuka screamed and tried to run behind a door. She had just got stabbed in the kidney as she tried to run inside a room. She closed the door and gets to the corner as Shinji tried to cut the door. As Shinji was trying to get in, Asuka cried and coughed out blood as she was dying of her bleeding dead kidney.

Shinji broke in with his mad anger, and Asuka screamed, as Shinji kept stabbing her in the breast, stomach, and finally the head. When Asuka was finally dead, Shinji went to a corner, laughed with madness with his bloody knife still with his hands…

To be continued…


	2. A great Relief

Disclaimer: OOO! My dad cooked for 30 years B

Authors note: I know that my last chapter sucks and people are just killing each other just for one insult, but then this is not to entertain you! I'm just making this to make myself feel better by making a story where heck lots of people dying… umm… just thinking of it like 6 feet under! (Except no gay sex or any kind of sex)

(Space)

"W-what have I done!" He dropped the knife and cried as he saw the blood spread to his feet and socked up to his socks

"I'm a murderer! What have I done?" He dropped down to his knees and held Asuka, "I didn't mean to kill you! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Asuka raised her head and spoke out loud, "shut up baka! I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Shinji got paralyzed and screamed, " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Shinji fell off of his bed and landed on Asuka, "GET OFF OF ME YOU HENTAI!" she shoved him off to the door, Shinji sighed in great relief, "it was all a dream! Phew!" Asuka raised an eyebrow staring at him, "What did you dream of anyways! Having sex with Gendo?"

Shinji avoided her joke and asked, "what are you doing in my room anyways!" "Penpen peed on my bed when I let him sleep with me, and Misato threw up on the sofa so I decided to sleep here."

He went back to sleep after he saw that it was 3 o'clock in the morning, avoiding the thoughts of what happened in his dreams…

(Space)

The next day, it happened. Shinji was informed by Misato that Kensuke had just committed a suicide…

"No… this cannot be… is this a another dream!" Misato sadly pat his back saying " I know I know how you feel, its like a dream" Asuka came into the room optimistic about what's happened and added, "Ya Shinji, I can prove you its not a dream!" Asuka kicked him in the crutch, definitely proving that it is not a dream

"Stop hurting me! I know what I can do if you drive me nuts!" Asuka laughed and said, "what are you gonna do? Attract the bullies to come here? Well that would just make it worse by getting them to beat you up instead!"

Shinji gave a great sigh and heard Misato from the creaking door, "Hey you guys, you can get dressed up for the funeral, its just a outside of or apartment" Shinji knew that he had chosen to get dressed up the last time, "Uh, no Misato, I'd like to come with you, I wouldn't want to miss a single second of seeing him" Misato gave a sharp strange glare at Shinji for a while "Well if you say so then…(gee I hope he's not into those strong relationships in his pajamas)"

As they walk out of the apartment, Shinji began to ponder if this was just the beginning of sudden murder, as if that if he hadn't woken up, he would have been warned of what he was going to see further on…

To be continued…


End file.
